The Boy Who Became a Hawk
by goldenqueenofthecove
Summary: Harry was sent to the world of One Piece where he has to survive by becoming the world's greatest swordsmen under the name Juraquille Mihawk. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have accepted this writing challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper! This will be AU, obviously, and involve Harry ending up in the One Piece world during his second year where he then becomes Juraquille Mihawk. He will eventually go back to the wizarding world and save them all, but that won't be until much later. Anyway, this is my first attempt at a crossover story, but I hope that you'll all like it!**

**Disclaimer: IOU one witty comment on how I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1- It All Started in Transfiguration**

Everything had been going normally for the wizarding world's savior, Harry Potter. He went to all of his classes, did half of his homework, got scolded by Hermione for only doing half of his homework, he practiced Quidditch, and hung out with Ron. Yep, everything was absolutely normal, until Transfiguration that is.

It was an extremely stormy day when it happened. The Golden trio bolted down the halls in a futile attempt to be on time for their next class. They had had to clean up after the mandrakes in double Herbology after Ron accidently broke one of the pots, leaving a crying plant and a pile of ceramic shards and dirt scattered across the floor, and were running late for Transfiguration.

With seconds to spare, they slipped through the open door and dove into the nearest seats. The rest of the class just glanced at them before looking back to the front, already used to their antics. McGonagall just frowned sternly at them before starting her lesson.

"Today class, we are going to briefly discuss some third and sixth year material as ordered by the Ministry. Now I believe you've all heard of animagi before?" Her eyes scanned the crowd of aspiring wizards to see if any of them didn't know what she was speaking about. "Now, just in case some of you don't know, can someone give me a brief definition on what an anamagi is?"

It was of no surprise to the class that Hermione's hand shot up instantly. "Yes Ms. Granger."

"An animagi, or animagus, is a person with the ability to turn into an animal at will. I believe that they can transform with or without a wand. They also need to be registered as an animagus by the ministry or they will be sentenced to Azkaban."

"Very good Granger, five points to Gryffindor for your very informative definition. Now normally we wouldn't even begin discussing animagi until your third year, but the ministry has ordered that I test you all for an animagus." McGonagall cleared her throat before continuing with her lesson, "An animagus is a learned ability and can only be accomplished through sheer will power and unwavering effort. Everyone has the ability to morph into an animal, but sadly, hardly any of you will be able to accomplish it. I have here," McGonagall motioned towards a row of vials on her desk that were filled with a turquoise liquid, "an animagi potion made by our very own potions master, Severus Snape. Each of you will take one, add exactly one drop of your own blood, and wait for your results. The potion should then evaporate into smoke that will take on the shape of your animagus form, should you ever learn to master it."

Hermione's hand shot up again, waving slightly in the air for attention.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Why does the ministry want us to find out our animagus forms? Surely they don't want us to begin learning them now."

"Ms. Granger poses a good question. Class, the ministry merely wants to know what form your animagus is so as to help prevent illegal transformations in the future. It would be foolish to attempt to transfigure yourselves before you've begun transfiguring other living creatures. Now if there aren't any more questions, please grab a vial and a needle and begin."

The entire class buzzed excitedly, eager to find out what their animagus would be. Several loudly exclaimed that theirs would be something amazing, like a lion or a dragon, while others, like Harry, stayed quietly curious. Everyone quickly swarmed to the front of the class to grab one of the vials and needles.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their seats quickly, each holding onto their required materials. "So, who wants to go first?" Ron questioned a little nervously. The group was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "Maybe 'Mione should do it."

Hermione huffed slightly, crossing her arms, before snapping at him, "Really Ronald, and you call yourself a Gryffindor." But she picked up her needle anyway, poking her finger and carefully allowing one drop of her blood fall into the potion. It sizzled slightly and turned purple before it turned into smoke and drifted out of the vial. The lavender smoke curled around itself for a few seconds before shifting into a discernable shape.

The Golden Trio watched it avidly, wondering what her animagus would be. Finally, the smoke had shaped itself into the shape of a dolphin, which was jumping around her head.

"Very good Granger," McGonagall said, "Dolphins are highly intelligent creatures."

After seeing hers, Ron and Harry eagerly grabbed their needles and poked their own fingers. Harry watched as his crimson life liquid dripped into the turquoise vial and changed the potion's color to a dark shade of purple, almost black before evaporating just like Hermione's had. A happy laugh from Ron caused Harry to look over at his animagus. Ron's was a playful German Sheppard, which was running around his head and barking playfully.

The moment of joy that was shared between the three friends, was then ruined by a certain silver haired Slytherin who had turned around to face them, "Of course Weasely would be a mutt. It only makes sense that a blood traitor would be nothing more than a filthy dog."

Ron was about to retort angrily, when he looked over Malfoy's head and began laughing. Harry and Hermione's heads snapped up to see what would cause their friend to laugh after being insulted before they too giggled uncontrollably.

Draco Malfoy's face contorted into one of confusion before he looked at his own smoky animal only to see a playful ferret. Immediately, Draco leapt up and tried to disperse his animagus with his hand, only for it to leap away and curl up on his head.

That was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Harry could hardly breath he was laughing so hard. His laughing would have continued for much longer if he hadn't heard his friends suddenly gasp. Worried, he switched his gaze towards them only to see them looking above his own head. Harry suddenly grew very nervous, wondering if his was worse than Draco's.

Ever so slowly his ethereal glowing green eyes slid upward. His throat began to tighten nervously and perspiration began to form under his hairline. Finally, his eyes met with the glorious figure of a hawk, which was perched in the air above his head. It looked absolutely regal with its soft, smoky plumage and wickedly curved beak and claws. All of the aforementioned was topped by the most amazing aspect of the blackish smoky apparition were the two golden glowing orbs that were its eyes. They gazed at Harry so intensely, it was as if they were looking into his soul and judging him.

He couldn't hear anything around him anymore; it was just his animagus and him. The magical moment between Harry and his animagus was broken when it suddenly disappeared. Harry didn't say anything, he just stared at the spot where it had been only moments before.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked softly.

Harry jolted out of his thoughts quickly, nodding to Ron, "Yah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see that."

"Yah, that was pretty impressive."

The bell that signaled the end of the class rang loudly. Everyone rushed out gushing about how amazing or awful their animagus forms were.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Harry, with double Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts before dinner in the Great Hall. By the end of the day he found himself almost collapsing from sleepiness and he went to bed right away.

After curling up into his red covers he closed his eyes, sleep claiming him almost instantly. He couldn't have known that when he woke up, he wouldn't be in Hogwarts anymore.

TBC

**A/N: So here's the first chapter! Please tell me whether or not you like it. For me, the first chapter is always the hardest to write, but the others should be way easier. Enjoy the first installment of The Boy Who Became a Hawk and don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is probably my fastest update ever! I got so many reviews, favorites, and alerts it blew my mind! I almost died! I probably won't get to update this often, but because it's the holidays here I have the time to type. I don't celebrate most of the holidays, so during vacations I should be able to update more. Also, I'm beta-less! I don't have someone to correct my errors (Well I might when school starts back up) so for now I'm on my own. Please excuse any errors you find.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers: 917brat, TheBlackSeaReaper, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, tipszics, Dweiathecat, and Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0! You are all awesome and inspiring people!**

**And****to:****magical****fan18:**I hope this chapter clearly explains how he got to the One Piece world. And Harry's transition to the world's greatest swordsmen will be a long and arduous process. This story will end up being very long because I have to age him, but I'll go through his training and make his change into Mihawk as realistic as possible.

**Disclaimer: I have yet to eat the Zou Zou fruit (Own own fruit) so as of now, I don't own the rights to either One Piece or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2- The Sentient Castle Left me Stranded on an Island in Another Dimension, or, Where am I?**

Not many knew much about Hogwarts herself. During her creation by the four legendary founders she had been infused with many protection magics and ancient spells that no longer existed in the magical world. She had many hidden passages and underground tunnels interwoven in a complicated labyrinth beneath her stone floors and many undiscovered rooms just waiting to be explored. The constant influx of magic from generations of students and teachers at Hogwarts made her sentient, existing for the sole purpose of protecting her students.

One child in particular held her attention, a young second year boy with raven hair and emerald eyes. He did not look particularly important, with his scrawny frame caused by malnutrition and years of neglect, but he was. A great evil lurking in her very tunnels sought to target the boy with the intent to kill.

Hogwarts, if she could talk, would have cooed sorrowfully for him and warned him of the danger. She watched over the sleeping teen sadly, wondering how he could avoid his fated meeting with the deadly basilisk that had killed one of her own students fifty years prior. It was instinctual, her need to protect the child, she would do whatever it took.

The boy, Harry Potter, was in danger at Hogwarts…at Hogwarts! If she could remove him safely from herself then he wouldn't have to worry about the darkness that rose to suffocate his light. There was still an issue though, where would she move the boy. She had seen the signs of neglect from his "loving family" and didn't want her precious student to go anywhere near them. The rest of the wizarding world would either return him to her or kidnap him, depending on who found him, neither of which she wanted.

As she contemplated where he would be safe, she began to remember the old Slytherin head of house, Salazar Slytherin. Many had thought that he had left her and vanished, but no. He had gone to another dimension with a batch of spelled fruits designed to give even muggles certain magical abilities, his greatest work. The other house heads hadn't agreed with his purist views on society so he had come up with a way to give muggles abilities almost as great as their own. His idea had been forcefully shot down, the others arguing about destroying the balance of nature, so he had left. He had set up a ritual in her very own sewage tunnels and sent himself to a place where he could share the powerful fruits with others and not be looked down upon by his peers.

That would be perfect! Hogwarts deemed the place perfect for sending the scarred prophesy boy. It had been accessed before and Harry wouldn't be feared for his magic because it had already been introduced! First, though, she needed to find the remnants of the ritual that had sent Salazar there.

Hogwarts looked into the deepest reaches of her tunnels and shifted through the magic that resonated in the stones. It would be hard to find because it was so old, but not a lot of magic had been used in the tunnels, so it was easier to sort through. Sure enough, after sifting through centuries of ancient magic remnants, she found Salazar's signature left by the ritual.

Quickly, she "grabbed" hold of the magic and moved it upwards, out of the tunnels through her ceilings, before finally stopping at the bed of the slumbering boy. She draped the magical strands over him and activated them with a surge of her own magic.

The strands that lay on top of the boy glowed an intense red color before changing into a fiery orange and eventually a golden yellow. An invisible wind picked up, blowing the boy's wild nest of hair over his relaxed face before quickly settling down.

Hogwarts proudly overlooked her handiwork, wondering if she had missed anything. She glanced around the room, looking for things he might need in the other world. Spotting his glasses, she sighed, they were a hindrance. She wove healing magic into the slow-moving ritual and fixed his eyesight to the best of her abilities, wondering why no healer had ever taken care of them. It was entirely possible; she'd seen it done before.

Next, she began to worry about the education levels of the new world. What if magic wasn't taught properly because of the varying abilities of the fruits? The ritual was almost completed now and she was running out of time. Hogwarts quickly transported all of his class books for the rest of his years of schooling along with a few others that she deemed important, like ones about dark and light magic, animagus (She had seen his beautiful hawk animagus and hoped that he would strive to achieve it), and wandless magic. They were older tomes that were almost never touched by the students, so she knew they wouldn't be missed…well, by most of the people. Madame Pince would probably cry…Hogwarts was slightly disturbed by that thought.

The stack of books rested on his bed next to him, clearly inside of the ritual magic. Hogwarts finished supplying him with what he might need after giving him his wand and invisibility cloak.

She was really happy now as she watched the magic disappear, taking the boy and his belongings with him. Later, Filch would claim that he heard her purr.

The first thing Harry thought when he woke up was, _why __is __it __so __quiet?_ Normally, by this time, all of the boys in his dorm room were up and rowdy, getting ready to start the day. The second thought he had was, _why __is __it __so __bright?_ The sun was directly over his eyelids, causing his eyes to twitch.

Ever so slowly, Harry opened his eyes, blinked, and then blinked again, absolutely shocked. In seconds he was on his feet, running _barefoot_ up and down a long sandy _coastline_. Why was there a coastline? Where was he?

In his shocked state Harry began to hyperventilate, nearly suffocating from his uneven gasps of air. He immediately plopped himself on the ground, arms wrapping around himself for comfort as he rocked childishly back and forth on the hot sand.

It took nearly two hours for him to calm down enough to look around. Dried tear tracts were crusted on his rosy cheeks and his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying too much. Slowly he moved his shaking hand up towards his face so that he could fix his glasses…his glasses! They weren't on his face! His immediate reaction was to feel around on the ground and search frantically for them, but it was stalled by his sudden realization, he could see. He could see!

It would have been impossible for Harry to not smile at the fact that he could see, very well in fact. He had had glasses for as long as he could remember and now they weren't needed.

Slightly more calm now, he looked carefully around him and spotted a giant pile of books, about thirty or so, his wand and his invisibility cloak, which he immediately snatched up protectively, and a small note that was folded carefully on the sand.

Quickly he picked up the note and opened it, hoping to find information on his whereabouts. The parchment unfolded easily in his lightly callused hands and read in a very neat font:

_Dear Harry, _

_I know that you're probably very confused right now, wondering where you are and how you got there. I can't tell you anything about where you are because even I do not know, but it's definitely safer then here. I sent you there for your own protection with everything that you might need. It would have been dangerous for you to stay here Harry and I felt there was nothing else I could do. Do not worry about defeating Voldemort; you will be able to return eventually. For now just stay safe and train hard into the amazing wizard I know you'll be._

_-Hogwarts_

Hogwarts had sent him here for his protection? There was nothing he could do now, except follow the letter's advice. He would eventually go back to his friends and save everyone, but for now he needed to train.

Harry quickly folded up the letter and tucked it into one of the books before looking around. "Now," he said quietly, voice still a little sore from crying, "Where the bloody heck am I?"

TBC

**A/N: So here's the second chapter. I was only planning on having Hogwarts' part be like three hundred words, but she's so awesome I had to go on! And Harry's now in the One Piece world! I hope his arrival wasn't tacky, I thought it was pretty original, but you never know. I thought about him landing on Kuraigana Island because that's where his castle is, but he doesn't claim it until he's 34 so I left him…somewhere else. Anyway, don't forget to R&R and for those of you it applies to, have a happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Life has been semi-hectic with school and family so I couldn't update sooner. I will explain what happens with Ginny and the basilisk in pieces as the story goes on.**

**Thank****you****to****all****of****my****reviewers:**The Flea, AmaltheaLuchiaAizen, skyflyte12, your-fan, TheBlackSeaReaper, Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0, tipszics, The Road to Ultima Grey, Zaralann, crazzyredhead, avatoa, magical fan18, TheIcecreamGeek, Mari92, and TwilightMelodiac! You're all so nice!

**Tipszics:**I'm sorry the chapter length wasn't long enough. I have found that my chapters usually get longer the more I write, but for the sake of faster updates I will probably update chapters that are about 2000 words long.

**The****Road****to****Ultima****Grey:**Thank you sooooo much for catching that! I did the worst thing I could have possible done and Google translated it (I take Spanish so my Japanese is extremely limited)!

**Exaigon:**He'll go back before the manga. We can't wait until he's forty before he goes and saves the wizarding world! Voldemort would have completely taken over by then. I'm making it so that in both worlds, even though they're different time lines, the amount of time that goes by is the same. Though he will come back for the manga!

**Disclaimer: When I went on my voyage to claim the rights to One Piece and Harry Potter, I was verbally beaten by their armies of lawyers and had to come back empty handed. **

**Chapter 3 – A Lonely Life**

Harry had spent two days walking around the entire island, looking for signs of civilization. It was all for naught. He couldn't find a single person on the island. The only living creatures were birds and the biggest mosquitoes that Harry had ever seen.

Harry's stomach grumbled loudly, begging to be fed and his hand automatically covered it in an effort to stop the growling. The Dursley's had put him through worse, much worse. There had been days where he had gone without food or water after hours of rigorous work, ones where he almost didn't make it out alive. This was nothing in comparison.

His darkened thoughts were quickly pushed aside as his stomach snarled at him again. Harry sighed before jogging back towards the beach. If there was one thing every survival show that he had ever managed to glimpse at while doing chores at the Dursley's taught him, it was that you were more likely to be rescued if you were on the beach.

He really hadn't accomplished much while he was stranded. Most of his time was spent wondering why Hogwarts had sent him to a _deserted_ island in the middle of _nowhere_. He hadn't even cracked open one of the books! It had occurred to Harry that the only way to get off of the island might be through magic, but his need to find people had transcended his wont to learn, and so he had spent the next couple of days wandering around aimlessly. Now that he knew there were no people – and that he had just wasted the past two days – however, he had all of the alone time he would need to master the magic in the books.

His stomach gurgled loudly once again and Harry groaned loudly. The books could wait, because right now he needed to find food.

(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)

At Hogwarts

The entire school was in chaos. Harry, their savior, had disappeared. Most of the Hogwarts students were up in arms, wondering where he had gone. Of course, many of the students had come up with their own "clever" theories about what had happened to him.

A first year Ravenclaw boy had loudly declared that Harry had been killed by whatever was going around the school paralyzing people, only to quickly be shot down by another Ravenclaw first year, Luna Lovegood, who said that Harry was most likely eaten by a lethifold, a creature that smothers and digests their victims in their beds, leaving no traces behind. They were often attracted to those with nargles around their head.

A Gryffindor student theorized that Harry had set out to become the new dark lord, which had quickly earned him a small beating from Ron and the twins and _actual _hisses from several of the Slytherins…the students had all gone mad!

Dumbledore on the other hand sat quietly in his office, staring at various trinkets that adorned his large desk. Fawkes chirped sadly on his perch, staring sadly towards his person. Every plan that Dumbledore had made for Harry was ruined. He needed Harry to destroy the horcruxes, defeat Voldemort, and all while under his careful tutelage. Then there was the monster that was roaming around the school. Normally Harry would have involved himself in the mystery with Hermione and Ron and defeated the threat, but now he was gone.

As much as Dumbledore wanted to go out and search for Harry himself – He knew he was still alive. The Hogwarts logbook, which contained the name of every student who had ever entered Hogwarts, would have crossed off his name if he had died. Instead Harry's name had turned a strange yellow color as opposed to the normal green – but he had a duty to uphold as headmaster. With all of the mayhem with the students, teachers, and mysterious monster his presence was crucial to restore order.

Starting tomorrow morning Dumbledore and the heads of houses would begin to investigate the case of the paralyzed students and Sir Nicholas and take on whatever brought harm to those under his care. If he were lucky, afterwards, he would investigate Harry's disappearance and try to bring him back. Hopefully their prophesied savior was all right.

(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)

Back with harry

Food had come in the form of…leaves. The birds were too quick to catch and the mosquitoes looked like they could suck him dry so he was unable to get the protein that he wanted, so all he had been left with were the large green leaves that he could easily pull from the bushes that dotted their way throughout the island. He had thought about fishing, but that idea was quickly squashed when he'd seen the giant monster rear out of the water with a massive fish in it's mouth.

_Flashback:_

_After Harry found out that he wouldn't be able to capture any food on land he decided to make an attempt at fishing. He had never been fishing before. Dudley had, he'd gone with Vernon many times, but Harry had never been taken._

_Harry quickly rolled up his pant legs and waded in the shallow water. The water wasn't as cold as he had thought it would be, in fact, it was quite warm. Smiling slightly to himself, Harry curled his toes into the mushy sand, enjoying the strange feeling of the warm silt against his skin. A few more cautious steps took him out to water that reached his knees._

'Well…this looks like a good spot' _Harry __thought, __even __though __he __knew __absolutely __nothing __about __fishing._

_His ethereal green eyes drifted over the gentle waves as they crashed silently against the shore. They were calculating, looking for any signs of movement._

_Waves suddenly began to crash wildly and a massive torrent of water burst from the sea not one hundred feet away from him. With a very manly (girlish) scream, Harry fell backwards in the water, soaking all of his clothes. What Harry saw terrified him more than Voldemort. A massive serpent that had to be over sixty feet long with dark green scales and emerald fins had risen from the water and Harry couldn't help but notice the struggling hippo-like fish the was wriggling between it's massive silver teeth._

_Harry quickly scrambled away from the sea king (although he doesn't know what it's called yet) and onto the safety of the shore to watch the creature from a distance. It was actually hard to look away from it. The serpent's head was shaped like a snake and was evenly covered with many beautiful green scales that were outlined in pale silver, accompanied by to beastly slit, yellow eyes. The creature's chin had a more dragon-like quality to it, a griff, which was home to several sharp claw-like projections. A massive spiny fin arched up along its back and under its chin, making it look deadly and noble at the same time. _

_A loud hissing roar that boomed out shook Harry from his admirations and caused him to focus once again on the serpent. The roar sounded…proud, like the sea snake was cheering over its meal. Harry's thoughts went way back to the incident at the zoo where he set a snake on his cousin. He could talk to the snake at the zoo, so it would only make sense if he could understand this serpent as well, right?_

_Either way, Harry decided as he watched the beast sink back beneath the deceiving waves, he wouldn't risk listening to this one, it probably wanted to eat him anyway. (1)_

_End Flashback:_

Harry quickly shook away his thoughts, it wouldn't be good to get too distracted, especially while trapped on an island in another dimension. He lazily waltzed over to his textbooks, plopped on the sand and picked one up. After glancing at the title, _A __Vampire__'__s __Monologue_ by Amarillo Lestoat, he tossed it aside and grabbed another one. This one however, caught his interest, _A __Guide __to __Advanced __Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch. (2)

Idly he remembered his last Transfiguration lesson before his teleportation and his beautiful animagus form. With a small smile he began to sift through the old, yellowed pages of the tome, searching for the section on animagus. He knew that he should probably practice with his second year studies and then go through the rest, leading up to the advanced work, but he wanted to see if he could transfigure himself first. After all, if he turned into a hawk he would have no problem leaving this island for another one (one that was hopefully inhabited).

As he found the correct section he read through the passage thoroughly, trying to pick out the gist of what was useless and what was required.

"Okay," he mumbled quietly under his breath, "So I need to meditate and concentrate on my magical core before thinking about what I want to change. It's recommended that first time transformers only transfigure small parts of their bodies before attempting the entire thing." That didn't sound too hard. Harry continued on to read the end of the passage, "Beware using too much of my magic. Those who have weak cores may only be able to transfigure small parts of their bodies or even not at all, while those with strong cores and an affinity for transfiguration may fully transfigure into their animagus. In several rare cases, those who have large magical cores struggle to achieve animagus due to their inability to concentrate all of their power." The final passage was slightly worrying, but Harry didn't think his magical core was too powerful, especially if his grades in school had anything to say about it, so he didn't worry too much.

The book was set aside as Harry tried to get comfortable. He crossed his legs and rested his hands awkwardly in his lap, unsure on how to position himself. He'd never needed to meditate before. Slowly Harry's eyelids drooped closed over his green eyes and his face slackened with calm. He concentrated on emptying his mind of all things and tried to feel his magic core.

Slowly he reached within himself, searching for the magic. He wasn't really sure what it would feel like when, or if he found it, but he looked nonetheless. Harry imagined that it would feel like a warm pulse, or maybe like the spark of familiarity he felt when he first held his wand.

His conscientiousness of the world around him slowly faded into black as his thoughts disappeared. He could feel himself sink deeper and deeper into himself. He was still sinking, sinking, and…his body was hit with the sudden feeling of falling down the stairs causing him to be lurched unwillingly back into wakefulness.

Harry groaned loudly before angrily grabbing a large handful of sand and throwing it towards the sea. He _really_ wanted to get off of the island, and he knew there were others nearby, after all, the only birds that actually nested on the island were the owl-like ones, and the rest only came to eat mosquitoes. They had to be coming from somewhere!

Once again he settled down and tried to concentrate, starting with slowing his mad heartbeat. His thoughts finally began disappearing once again, slowly, so slowly, and he drifted once again into oblivion. Harry had never felt such an intense calm in the entirety of his life.

It was like he was looking into a dark tunnel. Everything was inky, smothered in darkness, but there was power. Harry could feel his power, his magic, bubbling up inside of him.

Suddenly a light sparked to life, a small, burning emerald light that was streaked with twisting threads of gold. It looked so alive, almost sentient, with the way it writhed and seemed to reach towards him.

Harry tried to reach out towards the bundle of energy only to realize that he didn't have any hands. The magic started to quiver and blink in and out wildly, before snuffing out and drenching Harry in the darkness of his mind once more.

With a _snap_, Harry was launched once again into reality. This time instead of being angry though, he was ecstatic. He'd made progress!

The sun was starting to set on the island. A large flock of colorful birds flew in the opposite direction of the sun, heading towards…well, Harry didn't know where they went, but they were going there.

A wave of drowsiness washed over Harry, he had used too much magic during meditation and he was too tired to stay awake. The island was completely silent. Only the lulling sound of the mosquitoes disrupted the quiet, allowing Harry to drift off to sleep with only one sad thought in mind, '_I__'__m __all __alone._'

TBC

**A/N: To apologize for the lateness I've updated a slightly longer chapter! I really hate the ending though (Gah! Writer's block). It will pick up soon, I swear! I saw everyone's favorites, reviews, and alerts and I kept feeling so guilty that I wasn't updating faster. You guys are all so loyal! But at school I had a solid week of tests and many large projects to finish (none of my teachers seem to think I have a life). Add on the fact that I have a job and…BAM late chapter. Also, if anyone's interested, I should have some policies posted on my profile soon (For things like OC's, and updates).**

**(1)**Pay attention to this sea king, it becomes really important later!

**(2)**These are actual books from the series along with their actual authors, none of them were made up by me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is updated later than I wanted. It's because I was spending time with my dad before he went to visit his side of the family for Christmas (I don't celebrate it so I didn't go). Just a few things before I start the chapter: Please refrain from cussing in the reviews (even for casual conversation), I've updated several policies on my profile for those who want to read it, and I'm sorry for any misunderstandings in any of the chapters, if you have any questions or criticisms I'll be happy to hear them! **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers: **Zaralann, Dweiathecat, TheBlackSeaReaper, tipszics, Firehedgehog, magical fan18, Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0, Skelo, crazzyredhead! Every single one of you is amazing!

**Tipszics **– Every time I upload a chapter, the site scrunches chunks of my italics together. I will go back through every chapter before I update to make sure it doesn't happen again. Sorry for before.

**Magical Fan18** – I know I answered your questions with a PM, but for the rest of the readers who might be curious I'm going to answer them here as well. Harry's not necessarily lazy he's just mentally unprepared for being trapped in another dimension. He wants off the island and he's realized that the fastest way to accomplish that would be by flying in his animagus form. Grand Line would make it hard for people to live, I imagine the kinder islands would consist of no food and massive blood-sucking insects, but that might just be me. And Salazar will be in this chapter! So, no worries.

**Skelo** – Why don't I just…have him…stupefy the birds…because I'm not that smart! That's a loophole I can't really answer. Let's see, um, Harry isn't willing to kill a helpless creature (AKA one that's frozen and has no chance) AND stupefy is first seen during their fourth year, so I'm guessing they don't learn it until later. Thank you for pointing it out.

**Crazzyredhead** – I think I probably will do a series of flashbacks and some light time skips. Thank you for the suggestion.

**Disclaimer: Rabid fans are not hunting me down, which means I must not be famous enough to own either One Piece or Harry Potter.**

**I apologize for the long author's note. I didn't mean to blab on.**

**Chapter 4 – The Snake's Snake**

Two weeks had passed since Harry had first seen his magical core. It hadn't taken him long to learn how to delve inside of it and pull out the power, but he had yet to attempt to use it on himself. That was for today.

Food had become slightly more bountiful when Harry realized that he could use petrificus totalus on the fish that swam close to the shore. After that and a few minutes on the shore, he cooked them over fire that he'd made with a newly learned spell, incendio. It was really one of the most helpful.

In between his meditation practice he had cracked open the spell books belonging to fourth year and below and started studying spells that he thought would be the most useful. He didn't see how spells like the hurling hex would help him, so he saved them for later.

Harry was actually very surprised at how well he'd mastered some of them. In the short time he'd spent on the island he'd already mastered incendio, expelliarmus, episkey (a minor healing charm), and impervious. He was still working with accio, one of the higher year spells, but he felt that he should be able to use it within a month…it was really hard.

Today, however, he was ready. He was going to attempt an animagus and get off of this horrible island.

The book had recommended only transfiguring small parts of his body at first so he decided to start with the feathers. Harry held out his arms in front of him and felt inside himself for his magic. When he felt the familiar warmth he began to pull it out of his body. A strange tingling sensation covered his skin before it began to slither towards his area of concentration, his arms. His mind brought forth images of beautiful glossy black plumage, graceful and delicate, but essential for flight. He tried to picture a real hawk, complete with the golden eyes, and attempted to transfer the image to himself.

His skin began pushing outwards, making it look like many small needles were trying to shove their way to the surface. The visual was sort of unnerving, but Harry continued on. The sensation of the feathers trying to grow out of his skin tickled Harry. At first he was able to ignore it but the longer he tried to grow feathers the more it tickled. Within moments his concentration shattered as he broke out into a fit of uncontrollable and uncharacteristic giggles.

The second he stopped concentrating on the magic it started to spread itself all over his body, twisting under his pale skin, trying to find a place to settle. It happened too fast for Harry to regain his composure and by the time he did, the magic had already settled in his head, in his hair and eyes to be exact.

Harry sat frozen for a minute, unsure of what to do. His eyes were blurred slightly from the feel of the magic, but other than that they seemed okay. With the tears gone, Harry was shocked to find that everything was so much more focused than he had ever seen before, even with glasses. The colors of the trees and the birds seemed enhanced and after scanning his eyes over the ocean, he noticed a black speck in the distance that looked just like an island.

His head felt slightly lighter than normal when he stood up, nearly causing him to topple over from a sudden wave of dizziness. Wobbly legs carried him over to the water before collapsing on him. Harry was almost afraid to look at his reflection in the cold blue ocean. What if something horrible had happened? After spending a few seconds to gather up his Gryffindor courage, he forced himself to look at his reflection.

What he saw made him rear back in shock, knocking him backwards into the sand. His eyes! Warily he glanced back into the water. In the place of the green emerald hues that normally stared back at him there were two shining gold ones. They weren't his eyes, they were hawk eyes.

A quick look at his hair confirmed that it had changed as well. It had fluffed up slightly, spreading out just like ruffled feathers. His hair was the same dark shade that he had imagined for his animagus and just as soft – which he confirmed with a quick swipe at his head – giving him an almost fierce, sharp look. (1)

The changed features were proof of Harry's small success at transfiguring himself and filled him with glee. He had accomplished his goal of sprouting feathers (even if it wasn't really feathers and only looked like it) _and_ gave himself perfect vision.

It took a few hours of Harry cheering and whooping to himself and looking at anything and everything before he decided to try and change his hair back to normal. As he sat down to meditate for a second time that day he was filled with a small sense of foreboding. Casually brushing away the feeling, Harry tried to delve into himself like he had many times before…only to find out that he couldn't. Shocked, Harry tried again and again to feel his magical core and undo his animagus, but he failed every time. Harry was going to be stuck with his new hairstyle and somewhat eerie hawk eyes forever, He just knew it.

A small amount of anger filled him at the prospect of no longer being able to access his magical core, which had, unbeknownst to him, spread out into his entire body, making it hard to use. (2) In a childish bout of displaying his madness, Harry kicked up some sand with his shoes and stomped around the beach and into the water.

His tirade was interrupted by the massive sea king that occupied the area when it released one of its booming, hissing roars.

Without even thinking Harry swiveled towards the direction the noise came from and yelled, "_Shut up! Just shut up!_" In his anger he didn't know that he'd yelled at it in parseltongue.

Now golden eyes began to widen in shock as he realized that the massive sea monster was looking directly at him with its slit, serpentine eyes. His entire body tensed, preparing itself to bolt back to the shore when the creature opened its massive mouth and hissed, "_Sssspeaker…are you one? Yessss, you are, aren't you?_" It tilted its head slightly as it examined him, "_Are you not from here, Sssspeaker?_"

Unsure about what to do, Harry replied quickly, "_N-no, I am not from here. I'm f-from somewhere f-far away_." Harry flinched slightly at the stammer in his voice.

The sea king looked up towards the sky, "_My masssster comesss from ssssomewhere elsssse asss well. How long have you been here, Sssspeaker?_"

Seeing that the serpent didn't look like it was going to attack him anytime soon, Harry began to calm down a little. "_I've been here for a couple of weeks. If I may ask, who is your master?_"

"_Any one who can sssspeak is welcome to. My masssster isss a sssspeaker from a different realm. He came a long time ago with a sssstrange power. You feel like he did._"

Harry was nearly shocked into silence. There was a chance that someone else from the magical world had come here as well, meaning he wouldn't be alone. "_Can you take me to your master? Is he far from here?_" Harry asked excitedly.

The serpent's eyes locked with his hawk ones and froze there. The minutes slowly ticked by, as it seemed to contemplate his questions. "_He isss not far,_" the sea king finally began to hiss, "_I will have to asssk him if you can ssssee him. He doesssn't like otherssss._" With that the sea king seemed to end the conversation and turned to slither back under the water.

Harry, slightly desperate for the company, yelled out the only thing he could think of to keep the serpent there for a second longer, "_What's your name?_"

The serpent, not even pausing, answered, "_Ssssoren" _as he sank into the depths of the sea. (3)

Harry walked out of the water and fell onto his back on the warm sand, leaving himself to dry under the burning sun. After somehow ruining his magical core and destroying any chance he might have of getting off of the island he had talked with the sea monster that he'd been avoiding for the last two weeks, who then gave him hope for getting off of the island. While things weren't looking good for him right now, they were starting to look up.

(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)

The sea king now dubbed Soren rose up from a large pool that was situated in a massive castle on an island parallel to the one he'd just seen the boy at. His master sat in a throne-like chair close by. Soren looked at his master who had shoulder length, wavy black hair and piercing green eyes. He looked around forty by human standards, though Soren knew better. His master was almost a thousand years older than that, his life having been preserved with a stone he had made while studying the human science of alchemy. Soren's master was tall at around six foot two and had a sun-tanned body covered in thin, lithe muscles from years of proper care and exercise.

His master, Salazar Slytherin, shot Soren a curious look as he noticed the massive sea snake's staring. "_Is anything troubling you?_" He asked his familiar, "_You are strangely quiet today._"

Soren, who was one of the few sea kings that could move on both land and sea (4) slithered out of the pool and curled up behind Salazar's throne, resting his head within stroking distance. "_I met with a sssspeaker. He was alone on that island,_" he motioned towards the general direction of the island with his head, "_He ssssaid that he comessss from another realm, like you."_

Salazar's green eyes widened slightly, "_Do you think he's from the same realm?_"

"_Yessss, hissss presssence felt the ssssame asss yourssss."_

"_Tomorrow, I want you to bring him here. I wish to see him._" Salazar hissed quickly before going silent.

"_Yessss, Masssster."_

Salazar Slytherin, in his millennia spent in this dimension, had never had someone else – let alone a parseltongue – from the same realm as him make it over. Idly he wondered if someone had been purposefully searching for him or if it had been a complete accident. Either way, he'd see tomorrow.

"Yes," He said, breaking the perfect silence, "Tomorrow I will see."

TBC

**A/N: Well here's the chapter! I hope you all like it. A lot more was accomplished in it than I originally planned, but I suspect that some of you might be getting a little impatient. Happy holidays to whoever has, or is, celebrating a holiday today (or soonish)! Quick question! Should I make Dumbledore a manipulative Dumbledore, or a grandfatherly Dumbledore? I know I've made hints towards former, but I haven't fully decided yet.**

**(1) **When I look at Mihawk's hair it reminds me of ruffled feathers, so that's what I was trying to describe it as. It really does look sort of like feathers though, doesn't it?

**(2) **To transfigure you need to concentrate on your magical core, which is all bundled together at your center, but now his is spread out, making it near impossible (especially for someone with his amount of skill) to change himself back to normal.

**(3) **Just a quick note, I don't count animals/familiars for characters OC's unless it takes the place of someone else's actual familiar/pet.

**(4) **There are sea kings that go on land. As seen when Usopp is trapped on that flower island that attracts sea kings and other things for it to eat.

**Reviewers get cyber Mihawk/Harry plushies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I probably would have had this out earlier, but my grandma was put in the hospital, and I got really sick. I HAVE A POLL! At the bottom of the last chapter I had a question about whether or not Dumbledore should be manipulative, but since I only got one answer to the question I think I should assume that not a lot of people saw it. So I've set (and if I haven't already, I will soon) up a poll that I hope people will take the time to answer. Harry meets Salazar in this chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers: **magical fan18, Rosewind Trill, Tariono4ka, Zaralann, TheBlackSeaReaper, Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0, CashyHoray1.00, crazzyredhead, mihawk777, TheIcecreamGeek, asredwer, purple platypus of doom, The Road to Ultima Grey, and salamanderzrock (for chapter 1)! Harry/Mihawk plushies to you all!

**Magical fan18** – Dumbledore with a temper is always fun to read. And I'm sure it will be fun to write as well!

**Rosewind Trill** – Thank you for pointing that out! That was a HUGE plot hole. This chapter is dedicated to you, I hope you like it!

**Tariono4ka **– Yah, Salazar can be really scary! Salazar won't have a huge part in the workings of the OP world he just made the fruits.

**Crazzyredhead** – I've been wondering that too…hmm, I still have some time to think about it though. I have several ideas already, but it's all a matter of narrowing them down.

**Mihawk777 **– I put on the summary that there will be no pairings. I'm trying to keep the OP plot as canon as possible, and in the future he's alone, so I'm going to keep him that way (add on the fact that I've never written anything that could even begin to be called romantic). The only pairing that might be mentioned is Ron/Hermione, but they're pretty obsolete.

**TheIcecreamGeek **– Aaaahh! Don't scare me with the mental images! Now I want to write him having a temper tantrum…just the thought of it makes me shudder.

**Asredwer** – Wow! Thank you for going through and reviewing all those chapters! It really made my day when I saw them all!

**Purple Platypus of Doom** – Thank you for understanding! I don't see the point in writing bad language when there are other perfectly good (and polite) vocabulary words to use instead.

**Disclaimer: I would never be able to meet the update/publishing deadlines if I owned One Piece or Harry Potter, which would ultimately lead to my being fired and my plot getting stolen. So I don't own it. **

**I can't believe I blabbed on again…please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5 – From Gryffindor to Slytherin…it's not as simple as it sounds**

A mere two weeks had gone by since Harry's disappearance and Dumbledore had progressed a lot in figuring out what was paralyzing his students. He had most of the staff on high alert, guarding students and making preparations for when the perpetrator was discovered. McGonagall had holed herself up in the library with Madame Pince between classes and after dinner, researching dark creatures. Snape had everything set up in his potions lab, waiting for Madame Pomfrey's mandrakes to grow up enough to be turned into the cure. Lockhart was…somewhere, probably doing something to help. And everyone else had begun taking precautionary measures with the students. All was well.

The students had to walk in large groups to all of their classes, the great hall, and their House rooms, each assisted by a teacher. Almost everyone was afraid of sneaking out after hours, as that seemed to be the time when the monster struck.

Only a few overly cautious parents had actually taken their kids home for the year, either to be privately tutored or re-enrolled in a muggle school (depending on their blood purity).

For some reason that Dumbledore couldn't fathom, the Daily Prophet refrained from writing any articles in the paper about the irresponsible headmaster that allowed for a dark creature to reside in the school and harm some of its inhabitants. Thank Merlin for small mercies. If word had gotten out about his recent blunder then his notoriety amongst the wizarding society would have dropped substantially. That was the one thing Dumbledore would not stand for.

Dumbledore frowned to himself as he realized that the Prophet actually hadn't written much of anything lately. It was strange to think that they hadn't even bothered to write a story on Harry's disappearance from Hogwarts, he was the savior after all. Well, not everyone acknowledged him as the savior anymore though. To the rest of society he was just the Boy-Who-Lived-be-Famous-and-get-Himself-Involved-in-Anything-Dangerous.

Fawkes trilled quietly in the corner, unnerved, not because of his person's confusion and worry, but because he could feel the pure soul that he had once bonded with become more tainted as the weeks went by. Hopefully everything would be taken care of soon, but for now all they could do was just wait and see.

(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)

In the dark recesses of Hogwarts, a massive basilisk coiled around itself in the dim sewers, breathing in the stale air shallowly through its thin nostrils. Yellow eyes, that could be considered nothing but beastly, stared at the image – for it definitely wasn't a human – of a man that stood before it. This man was about the average height for an English human male with wavy brown hair and donned a pristine black robe that rested over an old school uniform.

The image of the man avoided the beast's eyes out of fear of death, like most creatures, as it should, but it didn't shy away from his massive form. This particular young man wouldn't have sparked the interest of any creature, human or beast, with his moderate looks, but the basilisk was intrigued. The intrigue itself stemmed from the knowledge that this was the image of the same man who had commanded him to kill a female child many years ago. This was a speaker and the heir to Slytherin that had found him where his old master had left him behind.

Salazar, his old master, had originally intended for him to protect Hogwarts should the need arise. And the basilisk had wholeheartedly honored that intent until Salazar decided one day to just pack up and leave.

The basilisk hadn't began his decent into darkness until much later though, after years of eagerly awaiting Salazar's return. But he never returned. Instead the basilisk was left to wallow alone in the sewers of Hogwarts, confused about it's purpose and with no one to talk to.

The immortal creature held no concept of time, but it instinctively knew that enough time had passed to allow his old master to age and die, like all humans. But still, it waited eagerly, for someone to come and give it a purpose for being there.

The image of Tom Marvolo Riddle smiled and hissed out in a baritone voice, "_Soon I will once again have a body and rid this world of the impure._"

The basilisk inclined its head towards him, carefully keeping his eyes facing the wall so as not to harm him (it wasn't his fault snakes don't have eyelids!).

"_Soon, a young girl with red hair will come down here. You mustn't kill her. I require her life energy to give myself a body._"

"_Yessss. Can I kill othersss?_" Killing. That was his new purpose, given to him by his new master, one who hadn't left him, even in death. It was something that he would loyally continue to carry out until his new master eventually succumbed to time and passed away.

"_Not tonight,_" a dark smirk flitted across the pale images face, "_soon though. You will get to kill very soon, my loyal one._"

The basilisk bowed its head at the man's image before turning away and leaving the massive cavern through the mouth of the Salazar statue head. Soon the wizarding world would fall to the might of Voldemort, and Harry Potter was no longer there to stop him.

(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)

The sun had risen above the lonely island several hours ago and the colorful menagerie of birds had already flown in to start eating the mosquitoes, signaling the start of a long day for the only island's only mammal occupant.

Harry himself was pacing back and forth across the sandy ground nervously, hoping that Soren's master would want to see him and help him leave the accursed island. He was ready to leave. His pocket was filled with all of the books that had been piled around the beach after he had shrunk them with a new spell, ready to go.

In an effort to calm down and pass the time, Harry decided to distract himself with studying. His heart constricted briefly as he thought about how proud Hermione would be if she saw him taking an interest in his academics before he brushed it aside and began to concentrate on finding a book. He reached randomly into his pocket and pulled out one of the tomes before casting a quick engorgio on it. A quick glance at the title told him that the book was called _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ and was written by an anonymous author. Deeming it good enough for the moment, he settled down to read and wait.

Harry spent the next few hours intensively reading over the theoretical aspects of Defense Against the Dark Arts so he could gain a better understanding of the subject before trying out the practical portion. He was so absorbed in the reading that when Soren's head suddenly burst out of the sea, sending gallons of water cascading over the sand, Harry's head snapped up fast enough to give him whiplash.

As the last of the water fell from the sky, Harry stood up on shaky legs and whispered the shrinking spell on his book before quickly stuffing it into the back left pocket of his pants. Soren's massive head dipped towards the ground as he moved it closer to Harry and didn't stop until his nose was within reaching distance.

"_So?_" Harry couldn't remember ever feeling as nervous as he did at that moment, as he waited for the answer that would decide whether or not he would be left alone on the island in a world that he knew nothing about.

The serpent's airy voice hissed out an answer, "_He ssssaid you can come. My massster issss eager to meet with you, Sssspeaker._ _You need to climb into my mouth and I will take you to him. Do not be afraid, you have nothing to fear from me._" The sea king's enormous fanged mouth opened wide, leaving his bottom jaw resting gently on the golden sand.

Harry couldn't stop himself from freezing at the sight of the large fangs in the sea king's gigantic mouth. His mind raced with fear for a brief moment, urging his body to turn and run away as fast as possible. The blood began pounding in his ears as his adrenaline raced through his system. Irrationally Harry began wondering if the serpent only wanted to eat him, before he came to the conclusion that if Soren had truly wanted to eat him he would have done so already, and no one would be the wiser. That is, unless the sea serpent had a twisted sense of humor and liked to play with the minds of its more sentient victims…but Harry would trust him. A few moments of gathering his Gryffindor courage and shoving away all of his fear to the back of his mind were all Harry needed.

Feet moving slowly, Harry approached Soren, before reaching out towards one of the massive frontal fangs with a shaking hand. Harry's fingers brushed lightly against the white enamel before he managed to firmly grasp the tooth, which then allowed for Harry to pull himself up and into the Soren's mouth. After almost tripping over the forked tongue and shuddering at the thought of being inside a moist mouth, Harry stumbled behind the fang that he had grabbed and, unsure of what to do, leaned against it.

Seeing that he was ready to go, Soren's mouth closed with an audible _'clack'_, drenching Harry with darkness and bringing forth a sense of claustrophobia that He had never felt before. The Dursley's had always shoved him away in the small, cramped cupboard under the stairs whenever they didn't want to see him, so Harry didn't understand why he would start to feel that way now. It was probably because he knew that there would be no escape if Soren wanted to eat him and that his life was now in the hands (Mouth?) of a giant carnivorous animal, but hey, as long as he managed to get off the island he would suffer through it.

The brief moment that Harry had spent thinking was enough for him to be caught completely unprepared for Soren's sudden movement, which resulted in him nearly toppling over, as the sea king delved back into the sea.

Harry quickly sat down against the fang, taking small breaths and covering his nose with his hand to prevent any of the smelly fish breath from making him vomit. Man did it stink and…was that a fish bone? Harry looked around as much as he could in the dark cavernous mouth to help pass the time. All that he could see were glimpses of small bones and the velvet red tongue that swished around slightly.

Only a few minutes had passed by when Harry once again had to scramble for a hold on the fang as Soren's head rose out of the water. Harry thought he heard someone hiss at the sea king, but Soren's mouth was like a wall and made it difficult to hear. It was only seconds later that Soren's mouth opened, filling its mouth with the bright light of the outside. Quickly he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and tried to blink them back into focus.

Quickly he stumbled out of the dark cavernous mouth, landing heavily on a cold stone floor. The place was massive! Looking around, Harry could see high clearstory windows on the second level, letting in all of the light. Corinthian columns outlined all of the pointed arches that were each big enough to allow a giant to safely pass through. Everything was made out of heavy stone, but was aligned just so to give the most amount of open space possible. The delicacy of the stonework and columns brought out a feminine quality to the building, causing it to look very much like some of the old gothic churches that Harry had seen when travelling through London. (1)

As Harry was spinning around, trying to take in everything at once, his eyes finally stopped and rested upon the intimidating throne in the center of the room. More so the tall, lean figure sitting elegantly in the chair. He had a stern look on his face that practically screamed 'I'm a loner' and his outfit was sort of…strange, for lack of a better word.

The first anomaly was definitely the cloak. It was a standard black color, which was perfectly fine, but was covered with a neon green floral pattern. Harry didn't know how, but the man still managed to look intimidating, even with the psychedelic flowers. The second anomaly was the hat. It was a largish brimmed hat with a few large poofy orange feathers sticking out of it. It was a strange design choice that reminded him strongly of Dumbledore. Other than those few things though, the rest of the man's attire was normal. He wore plain black slacks with an emerald dress shirt tucked into them and black – what looked to be – dragon-hide gloves.

The man stood up slowly, cloak swishing and looked directly into Harry's golden eyes with his own Slytherin green ones. "Where are you from?" The question was sudden and said with a cold, sharp voice.

"I'm from London, England." For some strange reason Harry felt much like he did when talking to Malfoy, causing his voice to retain a somewhat harsher undertone.

If the man noticed, he didn't show it. "More precisely, where were you before you were sent here?"

What was this, twenty questions? "I was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What is your name?"

"Harry Potter." There was no reaction whatsoever to his name, something Harry was inwardly pleased about. A moment of silence passed and it seemed the questioning period was over. Harry, unable to take the silence, decided to ask one more question, "Sir, what's your name?"

"Salazar Slytherin."

TBC

**A/N: We've introduced Voldemort! I fell in love with the basilisk (I don't want to kill him off * sobs *) I'm too attached. Why can't I kill Dumbledore instead (I'm thinking about it)? THE POLL HAS DECIDED THAT HE WILL BE MANIPULATIVE! There's just so much more I can do with him that way. **

**I was going to post this chapter even though I wasn't really fond of it, but instead I shredded it to pieces and started over…it's much better now! Next chapter will have a lot of the things that I had originally planned for this chapter. By the way, on my profile when I put my posting date, that's based off of west coast U.S. time, so for pretty much everyone else in the world (because I tend to update really late) it's probably a day later than the stated time. Also, I won't update for the next week because I'm studying/taking finals. **

**(1) **Can you tell I study Art History?

**Remember to Review and you will get a basket of virtual muffins!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm still sick, but finals are over! It's now the beginning of a new semester and I am totally prepared to ace it! My school has apparently scheduled a lot of furlough days before the break, so I should have a bunch of extra time to type (first one's on the 13th of Feb.). So anyway, I HAVE ANOTHER POLL! This one is important, it will decide how the pace of this story will go and whether or not there should be a bunch of one-shot fillers if I need to time-skip. Also, I'm experimenting with a new writing style, it's not really different from my old one though. I wonder if anyone actually reads this…well they should. It sometimes has important information – Gross! My dog just slobbered on me because I'm not paying attention to him! – Like that? LOL!**

**A big thanks to all of my reviewers: **salamanderzrock, TheBlackSeaReaper, Zaralann, avatoa, Danget the Critic, asredwer, Xiaoqing, crazzyredhead, Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0, raykai89, Infidel94. You have all earned your computerized muffins for reviewing the last chapter!

**Danget the Critic **– Mihawk during Luffy's time is 41-43 (before and after time-skip), this is set during the timeline (or right before) of the Pirate King (who gets executed when he's 19). It will still take a few years for Harry to get back to his own world and by then it won't be in very good shape because there's only so much Dumbledore can do. But afterwards I'm planning on him returning to the OP world so he can continue on to help Zoro and become a Shichibukai (although my story probably won't go that far into the timeline). Thank you for the critique! It's nice to read.

**asredwer **– I really am thinking about sparing the basilisk, but it probably won't happen * sobs *.

**Xiaoqing** – Oh boy, there are so many different kinds of muffins…okay, that's it! It is now a muffin basket with a variety of muffins. LOL!

**crazzyredhead **– Rant away! Those were some really good ideas and I really like the idea of Shanks going with him to the wizarding world (oh the humanity). I'm not to sure about Fawkes though, I might allow Dumbledore to redeem his character, but his relationship with Fawkes probably won't ever be the same. As for Art History, I'm not in college so I don't major in anything (though I'm thinking about either art school or technical school). I'll probably either major in technical writing or graphic design.

**raykai89 **– I don't want your head to explode! I'll update soon I swear! I'm sorry if the meet and greet isn't as dramatic as what you're imagining though.

**Infidel94** – I hope that it's not cliché either. Some tips on what would be considered too cliché would be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: Who wears short shorts? Nami wears short shorts! Who owns Harry Potter and One Piece? I don't, I don't! That doesn't really fit though…**

**I really have to get over this bad habit of typing too much before the story.**

**Chapter 6 – This Jerk Should Have Died a Thousand Years ago**

_Harry, unable to take the silence any longer, decided to ask one more question, "Sir, what's your name?"_

"_Salazar Slytherin."_

As soon as those words came out time stood still. Harry's body tensed and froze in place, much like someone under the petrificus totalus. His heart was beating painfully fast, way too fast to be safe. A slight sweat brought forth by shock and fear broke out on Harry's forehead, just under his black hairline. He convulsively swallowed a wad of spit with a loud '_gulping_' noise, only for it to lodge in his throat.

This was Salazar Slytherin, the founder of Voldemort's house, the house that raised it's pureblood children to hate anyone muggle. The house that started the war that killed his parents. The house that brought nothing but evil. This man, Salazar, was evil.

The very air in the giant room seemed to permeate with the feeling of awkward silence. Only the slight sound of Soren's scales shifting against the floor made any noise, and even then, not a lot.

Salazar just raised an elegant ebony brow at Harry's reaction to his name. As the minutes ticked by he began to get annoyed with the distinct lack of noise from the other boy. "Well?" he snapped irritably.

As expected, Harry jumped a little at the sudden angry noise, the hair on his arms rising in fear. It took everything in his power not to take a step back, away from the powerful and ancient dark wizard. He watched as Salazar's other eyebrow rose to join the first as he continued to stare him down. Finally, being unable to stand the feeling of the man's eyes on him, he looked away.

Horrible feelings swelled in his chest, feelings of cowardice and fear. Guilt also clung to his chest, guilt that he could face Voldemort head on, but not this man who he had only heard murmurs about.

Ron had once told him that Salazar Slytherin was the inventor of necromancy, only to be slapped over the head by Hermione who then proceeded to tell him about what the texts said about him. According to the other Heads of Houses, Salazar had deserted them and left to travel the world. They said that his ideas about what to do to "help" the muggleborns were outrageous and could potentially kill them. They angrily proclaimed that they were nothing but guinea pigs to him, that he didn't care whether or not they lived or died. After that, any murders committed on muggles or muggleborns that were magically inflicted were blamed on him, though there were never any witnesses. The murder charges were given to him for forty years, before wizarding spell technology had finally improved to the point of allowing the newly established Auror branch of the Ministry to be able to catch the real perpetrators. There were many rumors passed down by students from Hogwarts back in the time of the Founders. The most common ones being that Salazar hated everyone, that he dabbled in necromancy, and that he experimented on live children.

"What is with you, Boy?" Salazar's voice had a frustrated undertone that rubbed Harry the wrong way. Well that, and the fact that the man had just called him boy.

Anger dominated Harry's emotions as his mind raced through memories of being screamed at by his uncle, being called boy until he had started to believe that it was his own name. His skin flushed red hot with his anger, blood practically boiling. His fingers clenched shut at his sides, tighter and tighter, until his skin was stretched over his knuckles and they turned white.

"Well, Boy?"

Harry snapped. "How dare you call me that! I gave you my name, didn't I? Now use it!" His small rant ended with him panting in air loudly threw his nostrils.

Salazar leaned back slightly in surprise at Harry's sudden outburst, though he didn't say anything else.

Harry, unable to calm down continued with his yelling, "How are you here? Why are _you_ of all people still alive? You're nothing but a lying murderer! I'm friends with a muggleborn you know and there's absolutely nothing wrong with her being one!"

With every word that spewed cruelly out of the young teens mouth Salazar grew more rigid with shock. "Wait, what?" He interrupted, "What are you talking about?"

His glare could have frozen Hell. "Don't pretend like you don't know." He whispered out. "Don't pretend you don't know about all of those people you murdered for being related to muggles. Don't pretend like you didn't study the dark arts and experiment on children! You are an evil man. How dare you still be alive!"

Once again silence reigned supreme. Salazar, with his eyes wide open in shock, completely lost his composure, mouth agape. Harry with his eyes squinted into a glare, was slowly being drained of all of his energy as his adrenaline died down.

"I-" Salazar cut himself off to wet his lips, "I have done none of those things. It's preposterous! Where did you hear them?"

The last part wasn't a question, Harry knew, it was a demand and he couldn't stop the brief spike of fear that once again took control of his body and caused him to shiver. At the same time, a small niggling in the back of his mind started to make him doubt what Hermione had told him. The man with the strange choice in clothing sounded honestly surprised and offended.

Still, stubborn as always he continued on, "It's what all of the books say about you. They interviewed the Founders themselves."

A moment was all it took for Salazar to process what he'd just said. His face was pensive as the implications of the words were understood. So it was only natural that he started to…laugh maniacally?

Harry reared back like he was bitten by a snake. Soren just watched the proceedings curiously, not quite sure about what was going on, but sensing the atmosphere and coming to his conclusions based off of the emotions.

This was NOT supposed to happen. Salazar was not supposed to laugh when his evil was exposed. Harry was confused, too confused to stay angry. He was tired and hungry and he just wanted to collapse and fall asleep on the uncomfortably hard floor.

"They actually said those things did they?" the question was rhetorical, "I can see Godrick saying those things, but not the others." His laughter had dwindled down to the occasional chuckle, "It figures that my colleagues would refuse to understand."

"Understand what?" Harry thought that it was the appropriate time to ask questions.

"I have never killed anyone, well, in that world anyway. But the only ones who died here were pirates."

Pirates? Were they even still around?

"Experimented on children? That's insane. I was respectful towards all of my pupils and in turn they respected me. And I never hated muggles. I felt sorry for them, that's why I came here."

Harry didn't know why he felt like he could trust Salazar, the Founder of Slytherin no less, but his words sounded truthful, more truthful then he had ever heard from anyone other than his friends (and Snape, but he's truthful in a rude way so he didn't count).

"I pitied that they were near powerless, their only defense being metal swords, shields, and wooden bows. The only way they could defeat a dragon was with a magical weapon like Excalibur. In short, I developed a solution that would grant even muggles a portion of our power. Every spell was placed into an individual fruit that, once ingested, would give them that power. I divided them into three classes. Zoan, for transfiguration, which sort of acts like a predetermined animagus form. There is the Logia, which provides an element for the eater to control. And finally, there are the Paramecia, which hold all of the other mundane, prank, and cleaning spells. None of the other Founders wanted to step down from their places of power and rejected my idea, so I travelled to this dimension to give it to the people here instead. Good thing too, it's a lot more dangerous here." That last part was nothing but a mumbled addition, but it still shocked Harry nonetheless. Had everything he had heard been wrong?

"It doesn't surprise me that Godrick would come up with those horrendous lies. That pathetic Gryffindor."

That was the last straw. "Don't you dare say that about Gryffindor! It is filled with many brave and wonderful people."

Harry, through a will that was not his own, began marching forward angrily, grabbing his wand and holding it out threateningly.

Now Salazar was no idiot, after all Slytherin, the House of cunning, was named after him. He didn't turn a blind eye to Harry's threat, but instead rose to his feet to meet it. He had way more experience in duels and was much older than young Harry, if they chose to fight it would be over within seconds.

Instead, however, he cast a wandless accio, successfully stealing the young boy's wand. A brief look of shock plastered itself on Harry's pale face before he made a wreckless snap decision and began to run at him, aiming to punch him.

Salazar would have rolled his eyes, but of course he was far too sophisticated to do something so immature. So instead he grabbed Harry's outstretched arm and used his momentum to spin him around before lightly kicking the back of Harry's knees and knocking him down to the floor where he then promptly sat on him.

"W-what are you doing? Ger'off me!" Harry tried to thrash around, but it was useless. Salazar had his hands pinned to his own back with one of his own large ones and he was too heavy to shove off, especially with the strength of a malnourished twelve year old.

Now, Salazar Slytherin could have responded to Harry's rude demand in a number of ways. Mature ways, like the adult he was. Instead he stuck out his bottom lip a little, so little that it was almost unnoticeable (and Harry didn't see it at all), and said in a voice that came out petulant and childish, "I don't wanna'"

Harry was floored. This was the Slytherin Founder that everyone feared. This man was nothing but a childish jerk that should have died a thousand years ago!

Soren watched the proceedings, hissing out an airy laugh from behind the throne. His master liked this strange boy already, he could tell.

TBC

**A/N: Oh my gosh what a horrible ending. I'm on a tight schedule and so I had to type fast. I apologize for any errors that you find in any of my chapters, I am absolutely beta-less. Also, the chapter is a little short. AND YES Salazar is childish AND scary at the SAME time. One Piece characters are always a little crazy and he's been there a thousand years, so… Also, please look at the poll, it will be hard for me to write more without knowing what you guys want. I would love feedback on Salazar's character (I had it planned from the beginning). Do you guys like it? If you want him to be more serious he will have his moments so don't worry.**

**Reviewers will not be destroyed by Mihawk (unless they want to be *contemplates*).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I changed the ending to chapter six a little if you feel like reading it. The poll will remain up for 2-3 more chapters! Hah! It's short!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: **Danget the Critic, Zaralann, raykai89, TheBlackSeaReaper, crazzyredhead, salamanderzrock, AnAddictedReader, Dragfire, Serendipital, Dyani91, and eliteshadow, you all have been spared Mihawk's wrath! Muahahahahaha!

**Danget the Critic** – Thanks for understanding! Yah, I was originally planning for the story to end shortly after his return to the One Piece world, so no worries!

**raykai89 **– I'm glad your head didn't explode! Thanks for reading.

**Salamanderzrock** – The basilisk is just too likable now! LOL! Thank you for reviewing both chapters!

**AnAddictedReader** – Yep, you don't have to worry about me abandoning it. Thanks for the review!

**Serendipital** – I'm glad you find it funny! The way I see it, both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would have opposed Slytherin and Hufflepuff would probably loyally follow the majority (And their newspaper tends to exaggerate a little…or a lot). And with the punch, I mentioned that Salazar's presence reminded him of Draco and kids hitting each other when angry is a natural reaction (Add on the fact that I have been reading a TON of HP fifth year temperamental fics. LOL!). But you're definitely right, Salazar is really scary and Harry did run a lot. As for being all-powerful * evil smirk * believe it or not his magic will actually become _extremely_ limited within the next few chapters! And finally, for the Gary-Stu, that's kind of impossible because I'm a girl and in no way an ultra powered super wizard…though that would be cool (except as a witch). LOL! Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I spent my entire summer trying to convince Oda Eiichiro and J.K. Rowling to give me the rights to One Piece and Harry Potter respectively…and failed. **

**Chapter 7 – A Time to Learn and a Time to Fail**

Light gently drifted through an open window and shined down on a pale face, causing it to shimmer slightly. The raven hair that framed the young face lightly shadowed the boy's eyes, which were closed in sleep. No expression was shown on the lax face as a gentle breeze from the window blew over his thin, yet elegant cheekbones.

A few small birds could be heard singing if one listened closely, but the soft lulling notes fell on deaf ears as the sleeping one didn't even twitch. The sleeping boy was the epitome of peacefulness and tranquility and it seemed as though the moment could never be broken.

Three seconds and one levitation spell later left Harry sprawled out on cold unforgiving floor, buried under several blankets.

Harry leapt up into a sitting position and scrabbled to tear off the blankets he was tangled on. After several seconds of useless struggling with the blankets, Harry finally burst free and gasped in air loudly. It only took a few more seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light before he looked around for the perpetrator.

Salazar himself stood leaning back on the doorframe to Harry's bedroom, smirking at the sight of a befuddled Harry.

"You – why would you do that?" Harry yelled out before clutching his head, his yelling giving him a small headache.

"It's almost noon, you should have been up hours ago." The smirk had been wiped off of his face and replaced with an annoyed expression. "How can you sleep so much?"

"How can you sleep so little?" Harry almost slapped himself after making his retort, wow that was lame. "I don't usually sleep this long, I just don't like being woken up."

One of Salazar's eyebrows rose inquisitively, asking him to continue.

A blush dusted over Harry's cheeks for a second, "Oh, erm…it's just I have this friend, Ron, who was always afraid of waking me up." Harry chuckled, "He said that I would lash out in my sleep so he would chuck pillows at me." (1) His expression turned to one of sadness, "I kind of miss him."

Salazar closed his eyes sadly for only a moment, completely understanding his feelings of loneliness, before snapping open and staring straight at Harry's golden ones. "You need to eat something, you're as thin as a rail. Follow me." With that he spun quickly to face the hall, flowery cloak billowing around him, and stalked quickly out of the room.

Jumping up off the floor, Harry quickly wiped down his wrinkled bedclothes and ran out after him. He slowed down as he caught up to Salazar, remaining only a step behind him as he quickly navigated through the complicated labyrinth that mad up the halls of his castle. It was almost as big as, if not, bigger than Hogwarts and Harry thought he'd never learn his way around.

After several more turns they reached two massive cherry wood doors that opened on their own as they walked up. Behind the doors was the dining hall, easily twice the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. It was bright, very bright, filled with natural light from hundred of windows the lined the walls, giving a beautiful view of palm trees and the ocean. Several large potted plants were dotted in the corners, each holding their own variety of brightly colored trees, bushes, and flowers. In the center of the room there was one giant dining table that stretched almost the entire length of the room. What looked like a hundred red satin plush chairs were lined along the sides with a slightly larger throne-like one resting at the head.

Salazar immediately marched up to the head of the table, leaving Harry to flounder, wondering where he was going to sit. He settled on a seat near Salazar, not quite next to him, but not too far either.

After taking a closer look Harry could see the dust collected on all of the chairs minus Salazar's own. It was almost sad, Harry thought, that someone could stay isolated from people for so long. He wondered if he ever became lonely, with no one around except for a massive serpent.

Harry looked up as Salazar murmured a quick spell and food instantly appeared on the table, just like with the house elves. There was a lot of it, most of which he'd never seen before. Harry couldn't stop his eyes from scanning over everything, trying to find something that he recognized.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Salazar's sudden boisterous voice echoed around the room, destroying the gloomy atmosphere.

"I don't know what any of…this is." Harry mumbled while looking at a massive piece of browned meat, the size of a beanbag.

Salazar just blinked, eyes following the direction of Harry's stare with calculating green eyes. "That's sea king meat. Best meat in the oceans!"

"Sea king?"

"You've seen them. They're the massive fish or serpents that roam the sea. They come in all shapes and sizes. Soren is one."

"Wait! How does Soren feel about that? That's like eating him isn't it?" Harry's voice raised several octaves in shock.

Salazar just burst out into laughter that sounded sort of rough and broken, like he hadn't done it in a while. "N-no, ha!" Did he just snort? "Sea kings eat each other all the time. None of them are quite like the next, each one unique. Though Soren tends to avoid the other serpents. He likes to keep me to himself, doesn't like it when the others get to interested in a parseltongue. Shishishi!"

Harry could only blink at the strange sounding laugh that oddly enough seemed to fit the strange and colorful Slytherin. "Wait a minute, what's a parseltongue?"

"You don't know? You are one. It's someone who can speak the language of the snakes. When I was living in Europe, I was the only one and I'm not sure how I got the ability." Salazar hummed out while chewing on a small slice of sea king.

"Wait a minute. I've been speaking a whole other language? How could I speak a language that I don't even know?"

"I just told you I don't know!" his voice took on a snippy quality, "Besides, it's not necessarily considered a good ability. Many people fear it due to several biblical tales."

"Aren't there spells that let people talk to animals though?" Harry was honestly confused. Thinking back, he could see why people hated snakes, they were slimy and the emblem of the most evil house in Hogwarts, but Harry actually kind of like them (he just hated the house).

"Yes, but snakes are intelligent. Their language is made up of thousands of different hisses and breaths that each create a message and carry an emotion to the listener. It's the most complicated language in the world and can't be translated by a simple spell. Other animals are much more simple, displaying simple instinctual wants through several insignificant warbles. It's not to hard to translate, but it only comes across as words like 'food' and 'play'."

"Do people hate snakes here as much as they do back home?" Harry didn't think he could take the prejudice if people found out about his ability.

"No, people generally accept everyone here. In fact, there's an island of only women in the Calm Belt that practically worship snakes. Don't get me wrong, there are still racists, usually towards the long-arms and fishmen, but there are too many strange and different people to really hate anyone."

Harry mulled over all of this new information, somewhat satisfied with it. "Wait, what's a Calm Belt?"

Salazar just groaned and rubbed his temples. "I have a lot to teach you."

(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)

Many students were crowded around a dark hallway, lit only by several weak torches. The teachers tried to order them to go back to their dorms, but they were all mesmerized by the crimson writing that dripped down the stone wall.

Albus himself stood at the head of the group, sadness in his glassy, no longer twinkling, gray-blue eyes. The bloodied message wrote out '_Her skeleton will remain in the chamber forever'._

"Albus?" Minerva cautiously ventured. "What do you want us to do?"

Fawkes glided into the hall, landing on his person's shoulder and trilling sadly, normally glorious fiery plumage grayed slightly, even though he had just rebirthed himself a few weeks earlier. The stress from his master was hurting him.

Dumbledore just raised his old wrinkly hand up to pet Fawkes lightly around his head, contemplating his next move carefully. "Minerva, I do believe that we need to get all of these young students to their dorms immediately. Then I want each Head of House to take a register of all of the students and see if any are missing before reporting back to me immediately."

Minerva's normally stern face had slackened slightly at the thought of a student being harmed. "Yes, Headmaster." Immediately turning to the crowd, she put her wand to her throat and cast a sonorus (charm to make your voice louder), "All students must return to their dorms immediately. Any student who fails to do so will be suspect in this crime. It is imperative that we find out who has been taken immediately. Your Heads of House will be with you shortly."

All students quickly rushed away from the scene, compelled by Minerva's sternness and the eerie atmosphere.

Albus stayed behind as everyone left to fulfill their duties, Fawkes on his shoulder. He slowly opened his mouth to speak, "If someone dies, the students will be sent home…and Hogwarts…will fall."

TBC

**A/N: Not much happens in this chapter, but it does explain a few things and officially dubs the start of Harry's teachings. I think of Salazar as a humorous and serious character, so he will alternate slightly between them as the story goes on. Also, the Hogwarts plot is moving along faster than it should be, but I have a reason! So no judging! LOL! I have so much plot planned out now and I've divided the sections of stories into separate arcs in my head (even though it will all be in one story…maybe…VOTE ON THE POLL!). Have a nice day, or sleep, or…whatever else.**

(1) Cranky Harry when he wakes up…he needs to be this way. It starts out with simple things like lashing out as his roommates, but when he becomes Mihawk it escalates to wiping out entire fleets of ships (Shishishi Don Kreig * evil chuckle*).

Reviewers will all receive…ummm…I can't think of anything…how about my thanks? It's lame, but I'll think of something better for later.

**Remember to R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can't believe I completely forgot about Hedwig…so I incorporated her into my plot! Remember to POLL DANCE…I mean VOTE!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: **Zaralann, raykai89, Serendipital, (nameless anon), AnAddictedReader, crazzyredhead, TheBlackSeaReaper, ladyyuuki16, and Aljan Moonfire! You have all received my most humble thanks * bows low *.

**(nameless anon) **– Yah, Hermione's isn't really good anywhere but the ocean…but dolphins are intelligent, beautiful, and fierce (As well as protective and somewhat pack oriented) which I though would fit her perfectly. I think turning into an animagus during the war would be dangerous no matter what kind you are (unless you're a tiger, of lion) so it's not all that important there, but yah, it is kind of useless. LOL!

**AnAddictedReader** – Sorry for the short chapter. Mihawk's adventure should end when he's 19-20 (and yes, there will be lots of training). I have a bunch of different events that I want to happen to Mihawk during his life that I have mentally divided into arcs that he will face, but I don't think I'll write all the way up to the beginning of One Piece (though I'll probably have the epilogue centered around it).

**ladyyukki16** – Sorry but Harry can't go back quite yet, so Ginny will have to be saved by someone else. I've been thinking about it, but I'm almost 100% sure I want all of the characters (minus Harry and Salazar of course) to stay confined to their own worlds, so I don't think Ginny will go over. She wouldn't be able to do much if she did go over though, Mihawk is a loner and Salazar wouldn't want her around…she'd be alone. I wish I could jump into the story line too…but alas, it can't be done. LOL! Thanks for the review!

**Warnings: Slightly graphic fight scene, mentions of blood and slight brain torture.**

**Disclaimer: Luffy asked me to join his crew and Oda Eiichiro threatened to sue me if I accepted. Oddly enough, the same thing happened with J.K. Rowling. I have no part in either stories, I am merely toying with the plot.**

**Chapter 8 – Harry is the Most Powerful Powerless Person in the World**

A young girl navigated down a pitch-black hallway, delicate pale hand brushing against the wall, leading the way. Ginger red hair cascaded in delicate waves just past her shoulders, bouncing and swaying with every long step. If one were to see her freckled face, they would notice it's complete lack of expression and the emptiness of her normally warm chocolate eyes.

She was possessed. A diary that had been slipped in with her books had captured her conscience and was controlling her every movement. She only vaguely understood that she was possessed, viewing her own movements from the foggy recesses of her mind, but not quite registering what was going on. She didn't try to fight it. She couldn't even if she wanted to. For some reason her body wasn't responding to her will and her mind was too lethargic to fight with the puppet master behind her movement. So she let it move her. She let it walk her down the hallway not to long after dinner, towards the bathroom that she had thrown the diary in earlier.

It had come back of course. All on it's own, the diary had returned, resting innocently on her bedside table for her to pick it up again. When she did, planning on throwing it out again or taking it to Dumbledore, the diary had struck, forcing its way into her mind with such ferocity she had no hope in fighting back.

The sound of water dripping down and plopping grossly against slimy stone, along with the sharp clacking noises of Ginny's shoes were all that could be heard as she entered the bathroom.

Her chocolate eyes were instantly focused on the sink with the symbol of Salazar on it, gazing at it almost lovingly. Her body let out a small "hmm" of satisfaction as the diary spirit became contented with the knowledge that soon he would be real again. Little did he know, he was under the careful watch of two sharp amber eyes.

Just as Ginny was about to take a step towards the sink that would lead her down and into the Chamber of Secrets, a white blur flew in front of her, successfully blocking her path. Ginny's body jerked back in shock, unable to stop the natural reflex, which caused her to almost slip on the wet floor.

The white blur swung back around in the air, launching itself at her again for a second aerial attack. One of Ginny's hands was raised to protect her face while the other tried to reach for her wand.

The white blur flew at her once more and there was a brief glimpse of black before four bloody lines were carved into the hand that had grabbed the wand. The fingers uncurled from the hand at the sudden pain that shot through it, causing the wand to clatter to the floor and roll into one of the empty baths.

The white blur landed on the top of the group of limestone sinks, revealing it to be a snowy owl. It was fairly large for an owl of its breed, and pure white sprinkled with beautiful ebony spots. Sharp black talons curled around the edge of the sink, securing itself to it's spot, before turning intelligent amber eyes to the 'not Ginny'.

The sudden surge of pain in her body removed some of the shadowy fog clouding her mind, giving her a better view of her situation and knocking the diary spirit out of control slightly. In an instant she was fighting for control, battling the spirit for dominance. Their minds pressed painfully against each other in an almost smothering and suffocating way, each attempting to push the other into the fog.

Ginny was strong, very strong. Heck, she had six older brothers, but her mind wasn't anywhere near as powerful as her opponents and she knew it. Slowly she was fading into the background once again, becoming slightly disoriented as she began to enter the fog. She knew she had to come up with something fast, but she also knew she wouldn't last for much longer. Quickly taking all of her remaining mental strength she harshly shoved the presence into the fog.

As her mind once again melded with her body she snapped back into consciousness. Quickly turning around, she spotted Hedwig sitting on top of the sinks, staring at her closely. "Hedwig!" Ginny shouted, earning herself a small 'hoo' and a turn of the head.

The diary struck back with a vengeance, cruelly attempting to pry her out of control. It felt like thousands of needles were pricking at her skull, trying to force her to let go, the pain resonating throughout her entire body. Ginny clutched her head and screamed as the burning painful sensation increased tenfold.

Her fingers pulled at the roots of her hair, not knowing how to make the pain stop. Hot tears began to drip down her cheeks in large quantities, blurring her eyes so that she was almost blind. "H-H-Hedwig," she stammered out as best she could, voice already hoarse from screaming, "I c-can't h-hold him b-back much l-longer. G-go and g-g-get m-me help b-before I-I-I," she stopped to gasp in a breath through her mouth, "Do something bad!"

Her legs collapsed under her mental trauma, dropping her body onto the hard floor heavily and forcing her into the fetal position. Ginny rocked slightly, clutching her face as blood began to pour out of her nose and screaming in pain as the diary's spirit grew angrier. The tugs on her mind grew stronger and Ginny could feel herself succumbing to the numbing sensation of the fog.

The last thing Ginny saw before drifting away was the sight of Hedwig speeding out of the bathroom door.

(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)

Not many people thought owls were intelligent. In fact most of them weren't (especially Pig), but Hedwig wasn't an ordinary owl. She was a familiar. She had gained an almost human intelligence and human-like characteristics from her bond with her human.

It saddened her that he wasn't with her now, but she knew he would be back, that was more of a primal instinct than a human one, because he would never leave her behind.

Her wings were stretched out, flapping wildly and noiselessly as she sped down the hallways, looking for someone who could help. The 'not Ginny' had surprised her, smelling an awful lot like snake and acting completely different from normal. Everything in Hedwig's instincts told her to avoid the 'not Ginny', but her motherly instincts had practically forced her to follow and help out with what she could, which led to where she was now.

Hedwig turned and flew behind a massive statue of a gargoyle as it was closing, barely making it inside. Within seconds she had burst into the Headmaster's office in a flurry of feathers.

Everyone inside of the room jumped in fright at the sudden action, some even pulling out their wands. Their wands lowered upon seeing the snowy owl and confusion took over. "What is this bird doing here? Especially at a time like this!" McGonagall asked with a Scottish brogue. The other House Heads were just as clueless, staring (or in Snape's case glaring) at the outgoing bird in shock. All of the Weasely boys that still went to the school were standing off to the side of the room along with Hermione, tears going down their red cheeks from the news about Ginny's disappearance, which had been announced only moments before. Lockhart stood in the corner, observing everything with a calculating eye…Hedwig really _hated_ him. He gave off the scent of lies and deceit.

"Look, it's Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed, wiping away some more tears.

Hedwig flew around their heads, 'hooing' like mad before flying back to the door. The humans obviously didn't get it as they were just standing there with dumb expressions on their faces. She repeated her flight pattern two more times, trying to get them to follow, but it didn't work. It was time for drastic measures.

One moment Ron was standing there and watching Harry's crazy bird fly in circles and the next he was trying to prevent all of his hair from being pulled out by insanely sharp talons. "Gah! Get this bird off'a me!" he yelped, swatting at Hedwig who easily avoided it.

A bright burst of flames sprung up over a small perch by Dumbledore's desk before solidifying into Fawkes, who observed the scene of Hedwig and the others in an instant. It only took a few seconds of Hedwig's frantic 'hooing' for Fawkes to understand what she was saying, "The snake man has the red chick (1) hostage! Listen to me you mouse for brains! He's taken her to the ghost girl's bathroom and into the chamber!"

He had heard enough. Gathering up his flames, Fawkes quickly encircled all of the present staff along with Hedwig before transporting them to the abandoned bathroom that belonged to Moaning Myrtle.

Most of the teachers reappeared shakily (Lockhart actually managed to tumble to the ground, though nobody paid him any attention), but Albus and Hedwig were fine, though a bit ruffled.

"Why are we here?" Came the squeaky voice of Flitwick as he looked around the bathroom, face a little red from surprise.

Dumbledore just 'hmmed' before turning to his familiar and raising an old, bushy white eyebrow. Fawkes in turn, looked at Hedwig who swooped down into one of the empty baths and came flying back up with something long and skinny in her talons. Quickly she swooped back and dropped the item in the sink with the snake emblem on it.

The teachers all crowded around the object before gasping in shock. In the sink there laid a wand, but not just anyone's wand. It belonged to one Ms. Ginny Weasely.

(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)

Immediately after breakfast Salazar dragged Harry off to a large oval room that was empty of any furniture. If Harry had to choose one word to describe the room, he would have chosen tacky. The walls were neon blue and the floor was a blinding orange with green track marks painted around the perimeter. The room was matted in some places with fancy looking mattress things and one wall had bars attached to it, much like those pull-up ones Harry had seen at the park when living with the Dursley's. Another wall was covered with every kind of weapon imaginable, some being things that Harry hadn't even heard of before (was the iron blob a cannon or a club?).

"This is my training room. You will be training here as well." Salazar began, eyeing Harry critically.

"It's very…er, colorful?" Harry replied, unsure of how to answer the non-question.

Salazar just grimaced, "I didn't paint it and it won't go away. When experimenting with some of my Devil Fruits I accidently managed to use one on this room, which allows for it to change colors at will. It doesn't quite know how to match yet." The last part was mumbled out grumpily and Harry decided it was better to just not ask any questions. "So where are you on your stamina? How fast are you? Do you know how strong you are? And where is your magic level?" The questions were belted out almost too quickly for Harry to process.

"Uh, I can run for a while, I used to have to run a lot, but they usually gave up the chase after twenty minutes or so," Salazar raised one of his eyebrows – which was quickly becoming a habit with the young Gryffindor around – and wondered what he was talking about, "I'm not really sure how strong I am physically and I don't have a clue as to where my magic level is."

"I see…run around the track area until your legs can't hold you up anymore and you collapse from exhaustion. I'm going to set up a spell that will measure your speed and time." A few Latin words later and several wispy numbers were hovering in the air above Harry's head. "And go!"

In the end Harry had managed to run for twenty-six minutes and thirty-two seconds before finally collapsing on the floor in a panting ball of sweat. Salazar wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of perspiration, but didn't comment. During the time Harry had been running, Soren had poked his massive head into the room, stated that he was going to hunt, and left.

Next Salazar tested Harry's strength, pinning him against a stand up punching bag. Harry's first punch was probably the most pitiful thing Salazar had ever seen. Harry was left cradling his reddened hand in pain and the bag hadn't even moved at all. Honestly, old ladies fought better than that (especially in the OP world! They're so scary! 0.0).

Of course, once he told him that, Harry got really angry and threw a hard punch at the bag, causing it to rock almost all the way back. Harry was shocked for only a second before he smiled widely and turned to smirk at Salazar. Unfortunately he didn't see the bag come flying back at him before it had smacked him full on and knocked him to the floor. Salazar just laughed at Harry's scandalized expression. "We're going to have to work on that." Salazar rasped out, wiping tears from his eyes.

Harry stood up and brushed himself off with a scowl on his face. "So what's next?" He grumbled.

"Next is magic training. I'm going to need to see how much you know. Give me a list of all of the spells you learned during your Hogwart's years,"

Harry started the list off with the first year material, watching Salazar nod his head to show he was listening, before continuing on to what he had taught himself on the island. "Really? You've learned incendio already? That's a higher-level spell, fourth or fifth year material if I remember correctly, though it's been a long time. Show me, I want to see it."

Harry just nodded and pulled out his wand, doing the appropriate wrist movements before muttering the spell. Orange and yellow flames spewed from his wand in the pitiful shape of sparks, flying through the air and dying out before they even hit the floor. Okay, Harry was beyond confused.

"I wouldn't exactly call that mastered." Salazar said plainly, eliciting another one of Harry's soon-to-become-famous glares.

"It's never done that before! It worked just fine when I tried it on the other island!" This was so not fair. Who just randomly loses their ability to use magic?

Salazar had a very concentrated look on his face, "Do it again." He ordered before leaning to rest his weight on his right leg and crossing his arms. He carefully observed Harry's movements, which were perfectly executed and watched as some smoke managed to billow out of his wand with a few of the sparks. This was very disconcerting. "Harry, please come here."

Harry walked over to him, shoulders slumped in depression and stood in front of the fierce Slytherin Founder. Salazar knelt down in front of the boy before placing one of his fingers on Harry's forehead and another on his chest. "Now call on your magic."

Harry did what he did when trying to call up on his animagus, but it was impossible for him to concentrate on his magic, seeing as it was now swimming throughout his entire body instead of concentrating in just one spot. "Now stop." Harry stopped. A deep frown appeared on Salazar's face, making him look much older than he…well, looked. (It's hard to look older than a thousand…that's a lot of wrinkles).

Suddenly Salazar's glowing green eyes snapped towards Harry's gold ones, "How did your eyes get like that? That is not a natural coloring from our world."

"W-what? Oh, that. I attempted to use my animagus form, but all I got was the eyes and the hair." Salazar's eyes focused in on his hair and widened as if just realizing that it looked somewhat like ruffled feathers.

"I don't sense a magical core in you. Your magic is all over the place."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that magic just became near impossible for you to use."

"What? I can't use magic!" Harry began shaking slightly at the thought of reverting back to what he was before he knew he was a wizard. He didn't like being powerless. He always tried to help people, not wanting to be a burden.

"Some magic. Your power is no longer compact in the form of a magical core. Instead it has spread throughout your body, making it impossible to focus a sufficient amount of magic into a spell. This is both good and bad."

Harry just gave a slightly exasperated look, "How could this possibly be good?"

"A wand is used to focus the raw magic of a wizard and shape it into the form of a spell. It is only a small focus point though. You could potentially focus your magic through certain metals or crystals that were larger. These are most commonly found in weapons like swords. It also would give you an easier time with wandless magic, though those spells would never be very powerful and could potentially damage your body as you use it."

"Wait! I did manage to use a spell after I botched up my animagus though, I used the shrinking and enlarging spell on the books." A small desperate look flashed over Harry's face. He wasn't as disappointed with what had happened to him after Salazar's explanation, but he wasn't happy either. It would be like starting to learn magic all over again!

Salazar was silent for a moment before saying, "You might have just been using up the rest of your concentrated magic, or a particular area of magic that was more concentrated than the others. I honestly believe that it was only because spells like those don't need to be concentrated as well as others because they fully encompass an object before shrinking instead of aiming for a certain point. Don't get your hopes up, kid."

Harry just closed his eyes, deciding to remain silent for a few moments. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked as if he was holding back tears, "When can you start me on sword training? I don't want to be a burden."

Salazar just smiled sadly, inwardly proud at this kid's ambition and will to continue on no matter what. "We can begin right now."

TBC

**A/N: This is an extra long chapter to make up for all of my short ones…I hope. I'm unfortunately not one of those people who can keep a schedule (life is too crazy for that) or sit down and belt out over 5000 words a chapter (though I really want to), but I do on occasion write out really long ones. Hah! I totally left you guys on a cliffhanger with Ginny (and I can't believe I spent over half the chapter in Hogwarts…the story is about Harry, right? Just kidding! The next chapters will be the start of all of the major action chapters! Well I hope you all liked it! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! And also don't forget to review!**

**I would totally love to hit my 100 reviews (it's coming up!) before next chapter, but I'm not holding my chapter hostage (that's lame) I'm just saying it would make my day. I'm so excited!**

(1) When I say chick it's not, "Dude check out that chick" it's more like "Oh, look at that bird's chicks!"

**Reviewers will all get coffee…or tea…or juice…any beverage works I guess.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is late! I am super sick and then went out of state for a while… that's it. Anyway, I think this will be the last chapter that the poll will be up for, so if you haven't voted do so now. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: **ladyyuuki16, AnAddictedReader, Sephiroth owns u all, crazzyredhead, TheBlackSeaReaper, salamanderzrock, raykai89, Seimika, Serendipital, asredwer, Melnivone, Dyani91, KyuubixNaruto20893, Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0, Fluffy-luvr, LadySandoval, thunder18, Smileadaykeepmeaway, Widar, Cian Keita, and Trinity Fenton-Phantom! You all get drinks of some sort!

**AnAddictedReader** – Killing off Ginny is very controversial and while I wouldn't really mind if she didn't make it, I don't think I can write it. And yes…sort of. Mihawk becomes one of the world's top swordsmen in 7-8 years, but he won't be the best until later, but he will be awesome!

**raykai89** – Well I don't know, the Order of the Frying Chickens didn't choose its members because of their smarts…I'm just kidding! Not everyone will dumbly charge in, but I can't promise everyone won't. Don't worry too much about Harry's lack of magic, I'm working on incorporating some of it into his sword attacks from the future and he will advance, just not as much as he would have had he not tried to obtain his animagus form.

**Seimika** – Who said the books were useless? Their knowledge will be useful for his training with Salazar and give him an advantage with his opponents.

**Serendipital** – You'll have to wait and see for your first question. About the sword…I'll answer that a little here, but it will be explained more thoroughly later on. Daggers and swords are some of the only weapons that can be made out of various expensive metals and jewels, which help to focus magic, but the daggers are too small to focus any decent amount of power (Picturing Harry wielding a bejeweled axe made out of gold makes me laugh! LOL!). Plus, sword is the only example Salazar mentioned, which would make it the first thing Harry thought of. I hope this answered your questions. Thank you for reviewing!

**Melnivone** – First off, I'd like to point out that if you woke up on an island instead of your nice cozy bed in an all new world with no one around, you wouldn't be amazed or excited, you'd be freaking out. Also, the flashback wasn't entirely misplaced. It wasn't randomly placed, it was specially put there to emphasize the passage of time rather than spend the next few thousand words describing him doing nothing. You are right about my writing though, the past few years for me have been spent typing up 20-30 page analysis papers on various research projects and this is my first piece of fiction writing, so I've been trying to work on improving how I format everything. After a few ten thousand more words, it should have really improved. Your review was my first hardcore criticism and I thank you for taking the time to point out any inconsistencies that bothered you. I hope that my story develops into one that suits your tastes.

**LadySandoval** – You are my 100th reviewer! Oh my goodness that's so exciting! My mom is an ex-fanfiction author and recommended that I write a one-shot every 100 reviews for the reviewer…sooooo you've won yourself a one-shot of your choice! Just pick a fandom (I have a list of anime ones that I know on my profile) that you like and PM me a brief summary! It can be any genre and any pairing (If there even is one). If you're curious, it's mentioned more in the 'New Things!' on my profile.

**Disclaimer: While King Arthur and his Knights were searching for the Holy Grail, I was searching for the rights to One Piece and Harry Potter…wait…what am I doing in the 6th century!**

I've reverted back to rambling on forever! NOOOOOOO!

**Chapter 9 – Where One Life Ends, Another Begins**

It took the efforts of all of the house heads and the headmaster to levitate the pieces of the sink apart. Flitwick had to use a large variety of charms just to remove the strong sticking spell that was attached to the base of the sinks. Hedwig watched their work quietly from her position on one of the bathroom stalls and Myrtle was grumbling about there being too many people in her bathroom from her spot right next to her.

None of them were surprised when they finally uncovered a large stone hole in the ground.

"Well I guess we have to jump." Dumbledore said amiably as he stared down into the dark abyss. "The only question is, who gets the honor of going first?"

Severus sent him a glare that promised immediate death to anyone who suggested that he be the one to take the first leap. Professor Sprout and professor Flitwick just shambled out of everyone's views shyly, both of them not quite brave enough to offer themselves up. Dumbledore's eyes shifted towards McGonagall who was sternly glaring at Lockhart, one of her eyebrows raised, as he was "stealthily" sneaking towards the bathrooms exit.

"Ah, Professor Lockhart," Dumbledore said with the normal shining twinkle in his eyes, "Thank you so much for volunteering to go down first."

Almost faster than the eyes could see, Lockhart spun around, one hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "What? Me? I could never take the chance away from one of my fellow coworkers. It's not everyday you get to do something this exciting." He ended his small speech with a nervous laugh.

"Nonsense, my boy!" Dumbledore began, "You're the one with the experience. Plus, this will be a great mission for your latest novel."

"Well, you see, I was on a small hiatus – "

"If you don't go now Ms. Weasely might die." There was no more room for arguing after those cold words were uttered out by Minerva.

"I-I guess. Yes! You must follow me immediately though, it wouldn't do if I were the only one to help her. My fans need their fifteen minutes of fame as well." Flitwick could barely restrain Snape as he pulled out his wand and tried to curse Lockhart. "Okay, here I go." Lockhart was slowly inching towards the hole, "Yes, on towards adventure!" Slowly he drew closer, and closer, and closer, and – Snape ruthlessly shoved him into the underground tunnel.

"Severus!" McGonagall reprimanded, although she didn't really mean it. Lockhart was getting on her nerves as well.

Everybody surrounded the edges of the tunnel and tried to peer down into the darkness. "Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked in a voice that was anything but worried.

"Yes, I am okay." Lockhart yelled back up. "It's extremely dirty down here…ahh! Woah, that surprised me."

"Well, I guess it's time to go. As the muggles seem to like to say Geronimo!" Dumbledore semi-levitated himself down into the tunnel, closely followed by the rest of the teachers, Hedwig, and Fawkes.

When they reached the bottom, they landed on a large pile of skeletons, rodent skeletons. "I wonder what would leave these behind." McGonagall mumbled. "It's obviously carnivore."

"Not a clue." Snape drawled, lip curling up in distaste, as he attempted to step around a particularly large rat skull. At lease there were no spider webs. (1)

A loud bout of condescending laughter echoed through the air, followed quickly by a hiss that whispered through the sewage tunnels. "I guess it's a serpent."

"It's coming from that direction!" Lockhart whispered loudly, pointing to the tunnel on the right. "You guys go first. I'll guard the group from the back to make sure that no one attacks from behind!"

Quickly the group marched down the long tunnel, Dumbledore and Fawkes were in the lead followed immediately by Minerva and Snape with Flitwick and Sprout close behind. Lockhart took up the rear, at least fifteen feet away from the group.

As stealthily as he could, Lockhart took out his wand and aimed it at Dumbledore's head. It was obvious that he was the most powerful person no matter how barmy he seemed so he needed to lose his memories first. Unfortunately he had forgotten about Hedwig who was flying behind him so when the word obliviate began to spill from his tongue she rammed into the side of his head, talons extended, and knocked him into a massive snakeskin.

The group whirled around, whipping out their wands and aiming them towards Lockhart who still had his own wand out and pointed at Dumbledore.

"What's going on here?" Snape drawled out, glaring with beady black eyes at Lockhart's now-bleeding face.

"N-nothing. This crazy bird just attacked me, I think it might be possessed." Lockhart stammered out quickly, trying to regain his composure.

"Hedwig is a very intelligent owl I assure you, she wouldn't attack without reason, Professor Lockhart." McGonagall began, stepping closer to him, "And possession? On a bird? You and I both know that messenger owls are spelled against possession."

"You can't possibly be accusing me of doing anything, can you?"

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore's raspy voice broke in, "I'm sure we could get on to rescuing Ms. Weasely much faster if you handed over your wand, eh Professor?"

"B-but what will I defend myself with?"

"According to several of your books, you've braved many things without it. Hand it over." Dumbledore's voice began to take on a harsher tone.

Lockhart began trembling, arm visibly shaking as he tried to hold it up with the wand, "I-I-I…Obliviate!"

The colored spell shot from his wand, but was off course due to his shaking sending it instead towards Snape. Snape reacted quickly and threw up a spell of his own, "Referio!" A large red shield appeared in front of him and absorbed the memory-wiping spell before shooting it back with twice the power. The reflected spell hit Lockhart dead on and knocked him twenty feet back and into a wall.

All of the teachers watched as Lockhart sat up, rubbing his head and shaking dust off of his clothes. He glanced around with a confused expression on his face before noticing them, "Hello." He began, "Who are you?"

"We are the Hogwarts staff." McGonagall answered shortly.

"Really! And, uh, wh-who am I?"

"He doesn't seem to recall anything, Albus," McGonagall began, turning towards the now weary headmaster, "Severus' spell completely wiped his memories."

Lockhart was once again looking around and picking up rocks, "It's an odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?" (2)

Snape turned towards Dumbledore, "We can't bring him with us." before twisting around and snapping out a spell that slammed into Lockhart and knocked him out.

"I wanted to do that." Murmured out Flitwick under his breath.

McGonagall was the only one who answered, "I'm sure we all did."

(=_=) (=_=) (=_=) (=_=)

"What is this?" Harry asked, looking at the tiny gold cross that was just slightly larger than his hand. "I thought we were going to work on sword training."

Salazar just rolled his eyes in fake annoyance, "Oh, we are, but like magic first you have to learn the basics. Try opening it up."

Harry's hands drifted over the smooth surface of the golden cross, looking for a crease that he couldn't see. He grunted quietly and began yanking on it, "What do you mean opening it up? It can't – oh!" The top of the cross had popped off in his hands, revealing a gleaming silver blade, "Never mind. I got it."

"Now, gold is a very magical element," Salazar began, entering what Harry began to call his lecture mode, "It mostly holds healing properties and by having the entire sheath made of gold you lose all chances of developing arthritis and many other diseases." He paused for a moment to clear his throat and rub the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He was feeling far too old these days. "And the blade is pure silver. You don't have to worry about inadvertently injuring a werewolf or other creature with it here. In fact it might just save your life. The Grand Line is dangerous, but if you ever decide to tour the New World, it will definitely come in handy." The entire spiel about the Grand Line and the New World completely blew over Harry's head, but he continued to listen on with interest. "Silver, while also possessing some minor healing qualities, is mainly known for its conductivity. It is an amazing amplifier or focus for magic. Yes, I think this will be a decent first weapon."

"So let me get this straight," Harry began, "the blade will help me channel my magic and the gold will stop me from getting any painful diseases?"

"Well, to say it simply, yes."

"Wicked!"

"What's evil about it?" Salazar asked, not understanding the English slang. Harry responded with a weird look before muttering out a quick never mind.

"So, what are we going to do first?" The cross' weight was beginning to feel awkward and heavy in his hand. He couldn't help but lightly shift it between his fingers, golden eyes catching the equally golden gleam coming off of the dagger's sheath.

"First?" he paused to think about it for a moment, "Well, first we need to start with your stance. Stretches too, I suppose. We don't want you to pull any muscles." Salazar continued to prattle on about the various types of stretches as Harry listened intently. They didn't sound too bad, some more than others anyway. Harry knew from experience that he would be sore for days until his body grew used to using them, but that was a small price to pay.

"Do I have to learn the sword?" Harry asked, and idea popping into his head, "I could just stick with the dagger, right?"

Salazar gazed into Harry's eyes in a way that came off as intimidating, although, Harry could see an undercurrent of protectiveness in them as he looked over his new charge. "The dagger won't protect you from much of anything. Learning the sword will give you an advantage in this world, especially if you enjoy living." Those words were sharp and Harry did not in any way doubt their sincerity.

"Well okay then."

After that everything went smoothly. Harry immediately began on the stretches that Salazar demonstrated for him, performing them pretty well for a first-timer.

"That was very good!" Salazar laughed out as Harry finally collapsed, panting into the wall. "Lunges exercise the muscles in your legs that you don't normally use, but they're very important for angling oneself when balancing!" (3)

Harry just smiled and nodded along, pushing himself away from the sinfully cool, now highlighter yellow wall. "Great! What else do you have?"

After training Harry had left to go to his room to wash up while Salazar traipsed back to his own. It had been a long time since he had such an enthusiastic student. His last ones had been…well…in Hogwarts! Man was he feeling old these days. Old and lonesome. Salazar's isolation on the island had been a self-inflicted one. When he'd first arrived he'd travelled around, scattering his plethora of Devil Fruits to random places around the world. He'd met lots of colorful people, many of who carried a bunch of odd little quirks, like having wings, or piano-like teeth. Everybody came in all shapes and sizes and there was next to no discrimination when it came to looks. Of course, the New World hadn't really been discovered yet and pirates weren't all too common. The World Government definitely didn't exist. Salazar would admit that it had been a lot more peaceful. Everything had been great; the world was a very safe place to live in; everything was fine. It had taken only two hundred years after his arrival for all of that to change.

TBC

**A/N: Salazar flashback next chapter, among other things! Well, there you have it. It's a little short, but I only just got allowed back on the computer (My parents are acting like we're in the movie Contagion) and I haven't had a lot of time to type. I should be typing a paper for English right now, but…. So I hope that you all like it. I have a whole lot more planned with the Ginny thing, I know that you're all going to love it (hopefully)! The Harry situation is a little iffy right now. I know what I want him to do, but right now is just your basic filler stuff. Don't worry though, it will pick up soon.**

1) Basilisks scare away spiders so there would be no webs.

2) Shamelessly taken from the movie! Or borrowed, whichever one won't get me sued…

3) It's important those muscles are built up if you need to do a physical activity which requires balance, like gymnastics or snowboarding. In this case, it might be balancing on a boat or landing after a fall from the sky (We've seen you do it Mihawk!).

**Don't forget to Review! They make my day!**


End file.
